


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - A dozen scripted kisses - and the one that wasn’t

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Suppressed Feelings, a proper kiss, an accidental kiss, christmas special 2014, kiss, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a joke of Peter rehearsing the Christmas Special cheek kiss and ended with an accidental kiss between him and Jenna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - A dozen scripted kisses - and the one that wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, as promised for Christmas! A Colepaldi kiss! Before you get all excited, it is a really innocent kiss. Or as I call it “accidental kiss”. Also a response for a prompt, after the Christmas Special trailer aired, where we can see Clara kiss the Doctor.  
> English is not my native, sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading it anyway.  
> Please do not read if you don't like RPF. Thanks to Fetchingsort on tumblr for the Beta.  
> Remember this is a fictional story.

There’s a knock at her door, and when she opens it, she finds Peter leaning at the frame with a smile and a smolder on his face. She knows instantly he is up to something.

“We need to rehearse something,” he says and the glow in his eyes gets bigger, holding up the new script.

Jenna raises an eyebrow. “You never want to rehearse something, at least not before we are on set,” she takes a look at the script to find out which he has in hand. “We didn’t even do the read through for the Christmas Special.”

He knows she hasn’t even read it yet, what is natural, because they only have it since 24 hours, “There is a kiss in it.” It is nothing that impresses her yet, so he adds, “Between you and me.”

Her faces becomes all eyes, “What do you mean there is a kiss in it?” she grabs the script from him.

“Page 35, middle,” he watches her amused while she skims through the sides.

When she has found it, she races over the lines and the description. “Oh….”

Peter senses the disappointment, “What?”

“It’s a peck on the cheek,” she closes the script and hands it back to him. She needs all her acting skills to hide that she had hoped for a little bit more. “We don’t need to rehearse that.”

Now it is him, who needs all his skills to hide his disappointment. But he recovers fast and decides to tease her a bit.  “When you say so.” He fiddles a bit with the script, glancing at her, pursing his lips in played frustration underlined with a way too dramatic huff.

She frowns at him and tries to give him a glare for his behaviour, because he always gets her with this little theater play, “That is not fair!”

Peter huffs again and presents his cheek to her, “Imagine what all could go wrong.”

“We still talking about a peck on the cheek, don’t we?”

“Did you have something else in mind?”

It is not like, they have never kissed each other’s cheek before, he actually does it all the time, and she does sometimes as a reaction to his friendly affections. They greet each other sometimes like French do. Left, right, left. Or was it right, left, right. She never could remember that.

“Alright,” she only says, goes on her tip toes and presses a quick kiss onto his cheek. “Happy?”

It had happened so fast, that he only realizes it, when she is out of reach again, “Do it again.”

“No,” she smiles.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to wear it off,” she muses. “Kisses are special. At the read through.”

And that is her final word.

##

The next time she kisses him is when they do the read through for the Christmas Special. Jenna had already forgotten her words to Peter, but when the page turns up, he shuffles a bit closer and Jenna is so in concentration that she only realizes it when they come to the actual part.

She says her line and waits. Only when people start to snicker in the room, she raises her head and sees Peter by her side, doting his finger on his cheek.

Rolling her eyes, she gives him the kiss, and then punches him slightly. Everybody laughs, and Steven tells them to get a room.

Peter glances up to her - apologizing. They both have red ears.

##

When they shoot the actual scene she kisses him at least a half dozen times. Left side. Right side. Forehead.

“Again, please,” the director orders and they do it again. Peter is at the limit with his _“oh what a fucking surprise”_ face and Jenna giggles every time at it.

“Is this not what you wanted?” she teases and he groans.

“Like you said it, it starts to get old,” he rubs his cheek.

“I can see that you enjoying it, actually.”

He blushes, “Maybe a bit.”

And so she kisses him again and again and enjoys it the same as he does. She likes the mix of his aftershave and his personal odor, it’s almost intoxicating and she likes to be close to him. After the fifth take she lingers around a bit longer, because she can feel a slight bristle against her cheek.

It makes him freeze for a moment, when she rubs her cheek against his, unseen by everybody. Only a split second, then she gives him a smile and brings the hand she is holding all the time to his skin and rubs it against it, so he knows why she has done it.

They never lose touch while they wait for the camera, she holds his hand and he doesn’t take it away, not once, not even when they need to stop rolling for almost five minutes. They just keep sitting there, holding each other’s hand, talking about breakfast, the holidays and the perfect Christmas tree.

To her, it is as if they are glued together and between take eight and nine, she can feel his thumb tracing little circles in her palm. Like that, she could do fifty more takes.

After half an hour of recording the scene is done in every way possible and in every camera angle, so they separate. Their hands only let go, when both bodies have turned their back on each other. And even then, they keep the touch as long as possible.

#

Four days later, the Christmas Special is wrapped up and Jenna sits by the table of the set in front of a fireplace. It is October and it feels odd - everything is decorated for Christmas. There is a big tree, lametta, presents (fake sadly) and a lot of biscuits and cookies on the table. The fire crackles and Peter sits aside from her and tries to resist one of the fabulous looking cookies. He pokes it with a pen and peels at the paper. Jenna eyes him since a couple of minutes.

“Why don’t you just eat it?”

“Because when I start, I can’t stop anymore,” he glares at the biscuit in front of him - as if it would be impressed by it.

“So what?” Jenna just reaches for one of the cookies and it vanishes in one go into her mouth. “They are delicious!” she mumbles.

Scowling he pushes the tablet away from him and leans into his stool. Jenna snickers at his behaviour and pulls out her phone.

“What are you doing? Making Christmas calls? Bit early,” he tilts his head to see what she is doing.

“Instagram,” she only states and makes a picture of the cookies and the fireplace.

“Insta what?”

She slowly turns toward him, “You are really no 21st century person, are you?”

“Told you so,” he chuckles and watches her then how she uploads the picture.

“How about a picture of you?” she jumps up and makes a few steps away from him, holding up her cell phone.

“No, please!” he crosses his arms in front of his face. “I look awful. No one wants to see me.”

She takes pity on him, smiling gently while she places the phone back on the table, “Everybody wants to see you.” Slowly she strolls around the room, she hadn’t had the time to appreciate the set design and the beautiful Christmas tree. “It really feels like Christmas, doesn’t it?”

Peter likes how cheerful she is about it and how she beams at him. “You love Christmas, don’t you?”

“Who doesn’t? It’s the best time of the year. Family, friends, food and lots of presents! And lots of lights and .. yeah. All the warmth. And the music…,” she gets all ecstatic about it. “ _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_ ,” she starts to warble away the old classic song, swaying around herself, breathing in the set up Christmas spirit. _“But the very next day you gave it away_.”

She doesn’t realize that Peter stands almost behind her. Only when she has come full turn again and almost bumps into him with a little squeal, grabbing in reflex for his forearms.

“Who are you going to give it to this year?”

For a second, it is dead silent in the room and his gaze is so heavy on her that she forgets how to speak and to breathe. Aside from the fact, that her heart just seemed to skip a few beats. His hands have spanned around her wrists and she manages to utter, “Someone special.”

Peter blinks, clicks with his tongue and lets go of her, “Ah yes, that are the lyrics,” he makes a circling motion with his hand and tries to catch the tune of the song, “ _This year I give it to someone special._ Stupid me. I always get that part wrong,” he smiles, but it does not reach his eyes.

Jenna is not sure if he means the song in general or the actual meaning of the words.

“Can happen to the best of us,” she licks her lips, still biased by the moment before.

Slowly he begins to nod, his eyes on her, thinking about something. It is when Jenna is about to speak up and tell him that it gets awkward. He trails up with his eyes, “Mistletoe!”

She follows his view over her head. There hangs a mistletoe, she hadn’t seen yet. “Indeed.”

“You know what that means.”

She crosses her arms in front of her, “I kissed you at least a dozen times in the last few days. Like I said, it gets old after a while.”

“Bossy!” he leans a bit forward, pursing his lips at her. “It can be the other way round, you know.”

Her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh,…”

“But if you don’t want to,” he starts to turn around, playing the sulky one.

“Where do you think you are going, Capaldi?”

With an almost wolfish grin he turns back to her, “Did milady make up her mind, then?”

“It’s only fair!” she looks everywhere but him, trying to hide her smile. “I delivered. So can you now.”

Peter steps toward her, rubbing his hands together, “I hope you had a wash.”

“Oy!”

He bends his knees a bit and comes closer to her presented cheek, “Yeah, looks good to me.”

Glaring at him, “I actually had Taekwondo lessons by the way!”

“Hush!” he winks at her, placing his two index fingers on her profile and brings her cheek back to his front.

Jenna feels his breath against her skin and she wonders what he is doing, because several seconds go by without him doing anything. “Peter?”

“Yes?”

“Did you bluescreen or something?”

“Not yet,” he puffs against her ear and she shudders. “You said it; kisses are special - they are not made in a haste.” The sound of his voice has dropped to a deep husky tone.

“Just…,” she hushes herself up, closing her eyes. One more word out of his mouth and she will forget her education about certain things.

Unseen, he smiles over her little internal turmoil. It’s exactly what he wanted to cause. Not because he is mean, only because he likes to shake her out of her usual state. Teasing her with the tension that is evidently between them. There is no denying, they both aware of it.

“Ready?”

 _‘Gosh, what is this?’_ she thinks. _‘The London marathon?’_ “Since forever.”

He leans in.

And the phones buzzes.    

And Jenna tilts her head.

It’s not only a reflex, it’s a sudden dissipating of the tension Peter had built up with his little game.

So it happens. In a fraction of a second.

The lips which were supposed to land on her cheek, are found now - only half, but yet - on her mouth.

Peter freezes at the point, and so does Jenna.

He can’t go back now, not only because his whole body weight is shifted toward her.

She finds herself reacting into the slight movement of his lips, leaning into it, creating the slightest friction.

For a moment, their eyes fall shut. They kiss, and they shouldn’t. Not like this. But they do. On accident.

Then she moves her head a bit, brushing against his nose and their lips break apart. Neither of them moves, their lips lingering in front of the other and the breath they produce swirls around them in a dangerous mix. Their eyes are open again, gazing at each other. Considering. What if, what could be, what shouldn’t?

If they are standing there only seconds or a lifetime - who can tell.

Somewhere in the distance there rings a bell and it brings them both back to senses.

“Sorry,” he shifts away, softly biting his lower lip, covering it with his upper.

“No,.. it’s.. it’s my fault,” she smiles nervously, mirroring him with her lips. “I did move.”

He traces through his hair, grabbing himself by the neck. “It’s not like it’s a bad thing, right?”

"No! A kiss…,” she swallows and looks down at his feet, kneading her hands. She feels not really uncomfortable about what has happened, it’s not that big deal. That could have happened with everyone. She had kissed men on the mouth, without being in a relationship with them, before.

She had kissed him so often in the last few month, in friendly intentions and he did too. How many women had he kissed in his career on the mouth, some just little pecks, others very passionate. So where is the trouble in this little kiss he just shared with her?

He knows, and she knows. A kiss in a script is nothing more than a job. But a kiss that isn’t can shift a whole world.

He steps closer and takes her hands in his, “I am rubbish with kissing obviously. I told you to imagine what all could go wrong,” he chuckles nervously.

Placing her hand over his, patting it softly, “It didn’t feel rubbish,” and the blush that shots into her face is darker than the red baubles on the tree.

Clearing his throat, “Let me guess, _you_ didn’t want to say that out loud?”

Her head moves from the left to the right, “I am always good for a blunder - or two.”

“They both were quite high-quality, so … I don’t mind,” Peter lets go of her hand and walks back to the table, were the cause of all the trouble lays - the cell phone. He takes it and gives it to her.

“Care for a drink?”

Jenna hesitates, “No…Sorry. No.”

“Oh - kay,” Peter lowers his eyes to the ground. He is not sure how to react.

“Not that I don’t want to,” she says softly. “It’s just really late, and I have a long day tomorrow. That’s all.”

He knows that’s her only reason, but he can’t quite shake the feeling off, that she declines because of their kiss. She sees the expression in his eyes and adds, “We’ll make up for this later, alright! You buying!”

“I’ll do, boss.”

“Have a good night, okay? Bye,” she walks to the exit, giving him a short wave with her hand.

“Bye! Take care of you, my dear companion!” he watches her vanish, then he turns around to the table with the sweets. “Idiot!” he mumbles to himself and finally grabs for one of the cookies, when he hears fast footsteps.

“Peter!”

It’s Jenna, coming to an halt directly in front of him, with a huge smile and eyes full of happiness. She grabs for his hand and pulls him down to her, placing a kiss on his cheek, “Merry Christmas, Peter!” - with an even bigger smile.

That’s the moment, he really bluescreens. Before he can say anything, she is gone again. He touches the spot she kissed him, a coy smile on his face.

 

It’s October, but it is already,- the best time of the year.

  
  


photocredit goes to J.Coleman on her Instagramm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it or not - if so ---> Kudos? ---> Comment?  
> If you like Colepaldi, I publish on regular basis and take prompts.


End file.
